Melody Mouse Living A Lie
by EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's
Summary: Melody wanted no-one to know about her parents, but what will happen when she is forced to tell the truth? And what will happen when a birthday gift turns into a fight for survival? Rated T for violent scenes in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Melody was in bed, snoring peacefully like she did every single morning just before her noisy alarm disturbed the silence filling the room. Melody groaned, not moving from her spot in bed as she stared into the nothingness. "Melody Mouse!" She recognized the voice immediately; it was her mother, Minnie. "Get up Melody!" she yelled. Eventually Melody got up from her messy bed, trying to get a comb through her messy fur. "Good" Melody said, admiring herself in a large vanity. She got her favourite blue dress and a turquoise bow. She skipped into the kitchen where she saw her uncle Oswald her dad and her mom eating breakfast. Her uncle Oswald and Auntie Ortensia were living with them until they had a house. But she didn't mind; she loved it when Oswald would tell her stories about the wastelands and the adventures he had. "Morning Mel" Oswald said, chewing a piece of toast as he spoke. "Morning!" she chirped, sitting down as Minnie gave her some toast. Mickey was reading a book, eating his toast at the same time. Eventually Ortencia came to the table, and started talking to Melody. "Great outfit, Melody" She said, admiring her look "Thanks! I've got to go, promised to meet Samantha at the park." Melody replied, getting up and leaving.

Samantha didn't know about Melody's parents, so she had to wait for Melody **ALL** the time. "Hey Samantha!" Melody yelled from a short distance, approaching the cartoony squirrel. "Finally!" She replied, watching as Melody approached her."So how's the cartoon going?" Melody had forgotten about that; Walt had asked her to design new Oswald cartoons- but no-one knew except the two friends. "Oh yeah! It's going great, actually. Just need to add more comedy to scene 2 and 6." She replied, digging out a notebook with several drawings in it. Melody flipped to the page with her uncle in it, doing several hilarious stunts on a motor bike. "I can't wait until unc- Oswald gets famous again" Melody sighed. "Same here" her friend replied, looking closely at the images. _Oh no, _Melody thought as she saw the toon coming towards them; Patricia, **Pete's ****daughter**. "Oh, hello nerds!" Patricia said mockingly, using her paws to make her eyes look like gigantic, round glasses. "SHUT UP!" Melody snorted, trying her best to act tough. "Oh, I'm so scared" Patricia replied sarcastically. "Let's go" Samantha whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

Melody sat down at her desk, she wasn't very pleased about how weak Samantha was being earlier- but right now she had to draw something... _okay, so just add this stunt here- wait no! scene 7 still needs more- _Melody was in the middle of her thoughts when Minnie came in. "AH! Heh, hey mom!" she gasped, snapping her book shut. "Melody, we're going shopping!" Minnie seemed to be ignoring how suspicious Melody was being. "Oh my god! I gotta get read-" "No, Melody, _I'm _going shopping, Oswald will look after you. You're not coming because it's for your birthday and Oswald's already got you a present" Minnie interrupted, disappointing Melody a bit. Before she could complain, Minnie left the room, closing Melody's door softly.

Melody flipped to a clean page, grabbed her pencils and started to draw a picture of her uncle. When she was done , she looked up to see Oswald looking at her drawing book. "Nice drawing, kiddo" Oswald said, looking at her sketch curiously. "How the heck do you get the right colors?" "Oh, I mixed light blue and black together. It does good" Melody explained, smiling. "Well, I gotta go do somethin'" Oswald said, leaving the room.

-Dreaming-Melody's POV-

_Ugh my head... "Samantha?" I said, getting up and rubbing the back of my neck. "YOU LIED!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "N-n-no! You can't! I NEVER TOLD YOU!" "Shut up Melody, I thought we were friends... BUT FRIENDS DON'T KEEP SECRETS!" She smiled insanely, staring at me with knife in her hands "And you'll PAY!" Samantha wasn't like this... it had to be a dream. I screamed at myself to just wake up, but I couldn't. It was as if I was in a coma, but that would never happen. "NO SAMANTHA! PLEASE, I'M SORRY! I-I just..." I sobbed, looking at the moon in the sky- it seemed... gloomier. But then I felt a sharp pain in my chest._


End file.
